Finally
by Alkenet
Summary: After a long day, all Giotto wants is to sleep. Unfortunately for him, someone has other ideas. GiottoxOC


**I'm so sorry for not updating "To You, I Give Rewrite", but my muse seems to have gone on vacation. So, I have for you the product of my insomnia. I suppose this can be AU somewhat, we don't really know what happened to Giotto's parents so there you go. I hope this will help tide you over until I can finally finish Chapter 16.**

**I dedcided to change her name from Chiara to Ciel for personal reasons.  
**

**Please enjoy! -bows-  
**

* * *

"Where are we going?" asked Giotto.

A good question, considering it was an ungodly hour of the night and his Ciel had dragged him outside, the both of them still wearing their nightclothes.

"Just wait," Ciel replied, her tone light and her voice quiet, "We're almost there."

Giotto usually would have been more than happy to let her drag him anywhere at any time of the day or night, but tonight he would have preferred to stay under his covers and away from the world for as long as he could.

That day had been particularly draining as he'd rather much suffer from the memories of his parents when he was a child, than wake up and remember that he was no longer the child of a caring father and a doting mother.

The anniversary of the day when low ranking members of a famiglia, who are somehow still alive to this day, had decided to kill his parents as a reminder of what would happen if the villagers did not pay their dues.

Add that to his insecurities of being the head of a mafia family, and Giotto was ready to flop onto his bed and sleep for the next ten years or so.

But it seemed that his lovely Ciel would have none of his moaning and groaning this evening.

"We're here," she announced quietly.

Giotto looked around. They were a good distance from the mansion, not too far but not too close. They were in a clearing with wildflowers dotting the grass. The sky was clear and filled with countless stars and the moon, not quite full, was casting it's shimmering, pale glow upon the pair.

"Why are we here?" he asked. Ciel let go of his hand and turned to face him, a soft smile upon her features and her long, obsidian hair softly blowing in the breeze.

"I know that today was hard on you," said Ciel, "But I don't want you to hold it in anymore," she took a few steps away from him, "So...I want you to scream."

Giotto was taken aback, "P-Pardon?"

She held out her arms, "Scream, shout, curse! Anything!" she explained, her soft voice rising in intensity, "Here, I'll go first, but you might want to step back."

Ciel turned around and faced the sky, she took in a deep breath and let out a scream.

Giotto's eyes widened. It was long and loud. It was upsetting but liberating and guttural and painful.

She let out a quiet cough when she finished.

"There," she rasped, wiping away at her eyes, "Now you."

"Just scream?"

"As loud as you want for as long as you want," Ciel replied.

He hesitated, but took in a deep breath and let everything out.

Every thought, every feeling, every memory that plagued him up till now was forced from his mind and out of his lungs.

It was invigorating, just shouting into the air. Saying nothing, just screaming himself hoarse and letting his tears overflow as he continued to release all his frustration, his doubts and his fears that he kept inside for so long and finally let it go in one long, painful scream.

With his voice dying out, Giotto coughed weakly. He blinked to clear up his eyes, took in shaky breaths and turned his gaze over to Ciel who was standing patiently nearby.

She quietly stepped towards him and grasped his hands, which at some point had closed into tight fists, and gently pried apart his fingers revealing dark red crescent moons on the inside of his palms.

Ciel looked at him with warm silver eyes, "Are you feeling a little better?"

Giotto took in another breath, "Much better, thank you."

He tugged lightly at her hand and drew her close, wrapping his arms around her waist and letting his hands rest at the small of her back.

Ciel, in response, placed her hands against his chest and let Giotto tuck her head under his chin, "Good, I'm glad."

He nuzzled his nose into her hair, taking in the light floral scent, and began leading her back to their shared home. Coughing lightly, he said, "I think we should drink something so we don't wake up with sore throats."

Ciel chuckled quietly, "There's an idea."


End file.
